1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to technology capable of executing an application, and more particularly, to a terminal and a method for assigning permission to an application installed in the terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
The development and distribution of smart phones have been increasing, and evolved operating systems (OSs) capable of adding and managing a new application, function, and the like have been installed in many smart phones. For example, OSs widely installed in smart phones include Android™ OS of Google, iOS® of Apple®, BadaOS of Samsung®, Windows® Phone OS, and the like. The aforementioned OSs may be provided in a form of an operating system and may also be provided in a platform in which a library for an application, a framework, and the like are packaged. Among such platforms, the Linux-based Android™ platform is widely adopted.
An OS of a smart phone may assign permission to each process and differentiate an access to an input/output (I/O) device, a file, and the like based on the assigned permission. For example, a process assigned with general user permission may access only files and I/O devices that the process is in charge of. On the other hand, a process assigned with root permission may access all the I/O devices and files.
A Linux-based OS, such as Android™, may set and manage access permission with respect to an I/O device, a file, and the like.
The access permission may be classified as general user permission and root permission. An application or a process assigned with the general user permission may access only I/O devices and files of the limited range.
Among smart phone users, some users may desire to change a user interface of a mobile communication terminal, to delete a built-in application included in the release thereof, or to change a setting value for rate enhancement, in order to customize their own terminal. For the above operation, an access to a system file may be required. Also, Root permission may be required to access the system file.
When a super user (SU) utility for changing a corresponding account to root permission is executed, the root permission may be simply obtained. A ‘SU’ command of Linux that is a basis of Android™ may be located in a system/bin directory or a system/xbin directory in a form of an execution file. Permission may be set to be executable even by a general user. Accordingly, an Android terminal provider may release terminals by removing an SU execution file for executing the SU command for security and system protection.
However, users who attempt rooting may be assigned with the root permission by copying the SU execution file to the system/bin directory or the system/xbin directory using the SU utility and by executing the SU command.